1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to magnetic bars, attached to the handles of health practitioners' equipment and cabinet drawers, that when contacted by a magnet-affected metal handle, will permit repositioning of the said equipment and opening of drawers. Then, when treatment is complete on a patient, sterilization of that handle by any means can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a dental operatory, many pieces of equipment and furniture that are handled or touched during each procedure must be disinfected after each patient. This can be very time-consuming because the hands, whether gloved or ungloved, are involved in contact with the patients' body fluids, including saliva and blood. This invention would eliminate the need for disinfection of the many such items as cabinet drawer handles, the operating light, and other movable operating equipment because they would no longer have to be gripped by contaminating fingers. Now only one easily removable item needs to be sterilized.